


Scream Like You Mean It

by bluegoodness



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoodness/pseuds/bluegoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt- Heard a scream and thought you were getting killed but it was just a spider. college au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't incorporate the killing part of the prompt, nevertheless hope you all like it:)

 

Derek shuffles toward his dorm room, his eyelids drooping with each move forward. He shifts his backpack over his shoulder as he tries to grab at the keys to his dorm. He struggles for a few seconds, his fingers unwilling to grab anything as they’ve been just typing the longest essay he has written in his life.  He knew college was going to be hard, but he wasn’t expecting essays with a minimum of seven pages turned in. Isn’t that a little unnecessary for a freshman course?

He’s going to have to look into some sort of finger massage techniques because at this rate he doesn’t think he’ll make it out of college without signs of arthritis.

He sighs in relief when he finally grabs his keys and uses what he has left of his hand-eye coordination skills to unlock the door.  He flicks on the light and drops his bag by the foot of the bed and lets out a huge yawn. Yeah, it was time to go to sleep.  The corner of the bed is where he lands on to take off his off his sneakers. Quickly after, he strips off his jeans and sweater.

He glances over at the empty bed across from him. Guess Isaac is staying over at Danny’s again.

Whatever, he needs the silence anyway. Isaac has a really bad habit of moaning and saying Danny’s name in his sleep. Derek hasn’t really been able to look at Danny the same for weeks now.

He grabs onto his top bedcover and lifts it up and shoves himself in the warm cocoon of soft blankets. He lets out a small sigh and turns over to sleep on his stomach.  It’s only a few seconds’ later, he feels as though something was crawling on him.

 He ignores it. Instead, he shuffles around and tries to get more comfortable, so now he’s sleeping on his side. That shift didn’t help. The feeling actually gets much more intense so Derek carefully lifts sheets to see if there was actually something crawling on him. There was. He finds himself staring at a disgustingly large spider crawling up his arm.

He’s frozen for a second until he belts out the loudest strangled scream in his life.

He shoves the thing off his arm while trying to not vomit at the small hairs he feels. He jumps off the bed but trips over his jumbled blankets, and falls off his bed. From his sprawled position on the floor, h sees the spider on his pillow looking like all his right in the world.

Derek lip curls sourly. He’s going to have to burn his entire bed tomorrow. He sighs mournfully and makes a run for it, slamming his door on his way out.  He presses his back against on the opposite wall of his dorm room.  His heart is racing and he slides down the wall, his head in his hands.  He is not even remotely close to being anywhere near his bed or room. Fuck his life seriously.

He isn’t afraid of many things, but if there is one thing that Derek is terrified of, it’s spiders.

After that traumatizing time Laura dropped one in his hair when he was five, he never handles seeing spiders well. Which would make sense. Considering, you know, he had a spider dropped on his head when he was _five._ He cried for a good hour but was traumatized for the rest of his life. Fucking Laura.

 He shivers involuntarily, still feeling the spider crawling all over him. He lifts his head up and thumps it against the wall. He isn’t going to be able to fall asleep and he has a class in the morning tomorrow. He lets out an involuntary groan. Of course his streak of bad luck obviously wants to rear its head today.  

He’s plotting ways to somehow enter his bedroom to grab his clothes and bag so he can sleep in the common room when he hears the click of someone’s door opening.

He opens his eyes and feels his heart drop a little. Why is he up? Why is he not somewhere else not seeing Derek fails miserably at life? Of course Stiles has to be up to witness this. Because Derek has the special skill of having bad things topple one on top of another.

Stiles raises an eyebrow and opens his door wider when his eyes fall on Derek.

“Yo. Did you just hear a scream?” Stiles is in a pair of sweatpants and a gray tee, looking rather comfortable. Obviously, _he_ doesn’t have a spider in his bed. Lucky bastard.

Derek doesn’t really want to admit to the fact that yes he did hear a scream and that it came from him.

Derek stares at him blankly, “No.”

Stiles doesn’t look convinced. In fact, he makes himself comfortable by leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms across his chest. Derek shifts his eyes to the ceiling to not stare at how his muscles nicely stretch at the pressure. Their jogs on the weekends seem to be doing him good. Great.

“Oh really?” Stiles asks with a tilt of his head. “So obviously I must have misheard the childlike scream that came from the room directly to my left.”

Derek moves his eyes to the wall that was the left to his. It was Derek’s room. Damn these cheap walls.

Derek shrugs and stretches his feet out nonchalantly, trying to not be paranoid about any other small bugs in the vicinity waiting to crawl on him. “Well it is pretty late. You must be hearing things. You should get back to bed.”

Stiles nods slowly, looking at him amused, “Uh huh.”  He walks closer to Derek and Derek looks at him questionably.

“So……,” Stiles stretches out, “you wanna tell me what had you leave your room to sit in this nasty hallway at nearly midnight in just your boxers and tank top?”

Derek doesn’t reply.

Stiles takes that as an invitation to sit beside Derek.

Derek glances at him, “What do you think you’re doing.”

Stiles shrugs, “Well Derek, there seems to be a problem in your room that has left you unable to go back in.” He looks at Derek’s door accusingly “So I,” Stiles gestures at himself, “your kind friend, am here to learn of the reason and offer my assistance.”

“How sweet,” Derek says dryly, “but I’m afraid I have to decline.”

Stiles pouts, “No! C’mon tell me what is going on so I don’t have to look at you being so pouty and scared at this time of the night.” He looks down the hallway, “Also, you don’t want our scary RA coming up and butting his nasty nose in your business.”

That’s true. Matt is a douche.

Derek doesn’t fall for it though; it is going to be a cold day in hell where Derek will willingly tell _Stiles_ of all people his embarrassing fear of spiders.

Derek just focuses on the first thing Stiles said, “You don’t exactly have to be here you know.” He points at Stiles door, “see the trick is, you go in and close that door and you won’t have to see what’s outside of it.”

Stiles shrugs, looking a little embarrassed. His cheeks become more flushed as he sighs.  “Is it too hard to believe that seeing you all scared makes me all worried?”

Derek stares at Stiles, eyes wide. What-

Stiles snorts and puts his hands up in surrender, “Whatever. But for real man, it’s late and I know you have an early class tomorrow so tell me what’s wrong so you can get your grumpy ass to bed.”

Derek blinks and wow he is feeling way too many warm feelings in his chest now. Stiles knows his class schedule? Which is a little creepy but Derek has no room to talk because he knows Stiles too.

Derek sighs, now with all these feelings and Stiles looking more worried each second, he feels like he should say something. But his _pride_ damnit.

 He says weakly, “it’s nothing” His cheeks begin to flush at the thought of even explaining his predicament, “just go back to your room Stiles.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows in disbelief. “You’re kidding right dude?”

Derek just stares back at him. He is so not kidding.

Stiles rolls his eyes and scrubs at his cheeks, “I’m not going anywhere.  Just shut up and tell me. I promise I won’t laugh.”

 His visage takes on a looks of offence at Derek’s look of disbelief. Stiles lets out a sigh and offers Derek his pinky finger. “Look now you know it’s serious. I do not play around with pinky promises.” Stiles looks earnest and Derek knows that he’s making a big deal about it but he always gets teased about having a rather intense fear of spiders by his sisters. And having the guy he has a sort of- okay big- crush know about it isn’t really high on his list priorities right now.  

But the way Stiles is looking at him; light brown eyes giving off all sorts of kindness makes him give up his pinky too. This isn’t a good idea. But he does it anyway.

Stiles is looking at him patiently, and Derek mumbles out the answer he’s looking for quickly.

Obviously by the look of confusion on Stiles face, he didn’t get much of it.

“Wait, can you repeat that?” Stiles asks with furrowed eyebrows.

Derek bites his lips, “IsaidthatIfoundafuckingspidercrawlingallovermeandipanickedandscreamed.”

Stiles blinks slowly. “Okay so what I got out of that were the words fucking and panicked. Which yeah I’m the king of motor boating words but you got me beat.”

Derek huffs impatiently, “I said, there is a spider in my room, crawling God knows where now and the little ball of fucking _Satan_ was crawling on my arm when I was trying to fall asleep.” He rubs at his arm unconsciously. He’s going to take a long shower tomorrow. And buy a new luffa.

Derek sighs, his cheeks flushing red, “Then I screamed.”

Derek looks at Stiles, who was staring back at him with a straight face. Five seconds pass before he sees the corner of Stiles lips twitch.

Derek sighs in resignation.  Two seconds later, Stiles burst into a fit of giggles. Derek is kind of disappointed in himself that he actually though for a second Stiles would follow through with that pinky promise.

“Are you fucking serious.” Derek says deadpan. “You couldn’t even last for a minute.”

“ You’re such a piece of shit, “ Derek says as he shoves Stiles shoulder, his lips twitching as Stiles laughter grows louder. “Do pinky promises mean nothing to you, you heathen.”

Stiles gasps, “Oh-man I’m sorry I just wasn’t expecting this.” He lets out a few more giggles and whispers to himself, “spiders oh my god.”

Derek growls, “Shut up.”

Stiles turns to look at him and smiles fondly, “Oh come on Derek, and this is pretty funny you got to admit.” He pokes Derek’s biceps, “Mr. Dark Tall and Handsome screams at the sight of a small spider.” Stiles grin widens, “It’s pretty adorable.”

Derek flushes and rubs at his cheeks indiscreetly, “I said shut up. And for your information, the spider was not small.”

Stiles raises his hands up in apology, “Oh sorry I didn’t know. How big was it exactly Derek?” he makes approximations with his fingers, “was it the size of a marble? Or maybe a lemon? Oh oh was it the size of a soccer ball?” Stiles grins, his eyes bright and happy. Derek would have punched him if it wasn’t for the fact that he enjoyed the view.

Stiles leans closer and Derek immediately felt the heat of his body pressed against his arm. “It’s okay Derek” Stiles pats his cheek consolingly, “I still see you as the strong but silent type.”

“I’m not even that silent” Derek mumbles, “I just choose to ignore you.”

Stiles thumps Derek’s chest then rises up from the floor. Derek lets himself appreciate Stiles butt so close to him.

“That’s not even remotely true; you adore me so I’m going to let that comment slide.” Stiles chucks his thumb over his shoulder, “we need to get rid of that spider for you though.”

Derek pales a little, “I’m not going back in there Stiles.”

Stiles places his hands on his hips, “ Dude, its only midnight and you need to sleep.”

Derek so does not feel all fluttery at the fact that Stiles is worried about him. He keeps his face straight and shrugs, “I can make do with the common room.”

Stiles eyes widen, “Oh my god you’re such a drama queen. Fine, you stay out here while I kill the damn thing for you.”

Derek nods at the door, “Okay but make sure to shut the door when you go in.”

Stiles scoffs, “I’m going to kill it with your shoes.”

At this point, Derek doesn’t even care. “Just do it with one of my older pairs.”

Stiles shakes his head and turns around to open the door. Right when he does, the spider speeds right out of the room, gunning straight for Derek. He freezes, eyes falling on the insect but unable to move his body. _FuckFuckFuck._.

He’s tries to scramble up the wall, no doubt making panicky noises when Stiles appears with Derek’s oldest pair of Nike Free Runs and smacks the spider right before it reaches Derek’s barefoot toe. His barefoot toe. Oh fuck.

He quickly moves away from the scene of the death and presses his hand against his rapidly beating heart.  He breathes a sigh of relief; the damn thing is finally gone. He glances at the floor, where the spider is smooshed and he can’t help but feel a strange feeling of satisfaction. He glares at it, yeah that’s right you little fucker. You don’t pay room and board and board so you don’t get to sleep in his dorm free of charge.

He looks at Stiles who’s holding Derek’s shoe loosely in his hand. “Thanks.”

Stiles nods at him, “No problem.” He gestures to the dead spider on the floor, “Well now you just got to pick it up.”

Derek laughs hysterically, “Yeah that’s not happening. “

Stiles grins and looks at him in amusement, “Just playing man.” He gestures at the spider, “I’m going to get a tissue to pick it up.”

Derek nods and waits patiently as Stiles cleans up. He tries to not think about the fact that Stiles basically came and saved him.

 _Boyfriend material_ a voice says in his head. It suspiciously sounds like Laura.

“Uh so thanks for doing this again. It’s really late and you didn’t have to stay up with me so thanks.” Derek says awkwardly as Stiles chucks the dead spider into the wastebasket in Stiles room.

Stiles looks at him from the threshold of his door. The look tells him that he just said something really stupid. He crosses his arms self-consciously.

“What?”

 Stiles flips his hands up in exasperation, “Dude of course I didn’t have to, but I did cause I got a crush the size of Jupiter on you.”

Derek blinks slowly. Did Stiles just say—“what?”

Stiles stomps closer to him and pokes Derek’s chest with each word. “I. Like. You. Dumbass.”

“Oh,” Derek says, a smile building on his lips.

Stiles index finger stops poking him, instead his hand flattens across Derek’s chest. Stiles smiles fondly. “Yeah, Oh. Jeez, it took you long enough.” He flicks Derek’s forehead, “do you think I know everyone’s class schedule?”

Derek smirks at that, “Well I kind of just figured you were a stalker.” He makes the executive decision to not let Stiles know that he is in fact also a stalker.

Stiles crows, “You’re talking to me about stalker vibes? Well Mr. Every Step You Ta—“

Derek shuts him up with a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks again Stiles.”

Derek enjoys the flush that washes over Stiles cheeks after the small kiss.

Stiles coughs and smiles impishly, “You’re welcome Derek.”

A voice shouts from Stiles room, “Fucking close the door Stiles or go sleep with Derek. He isn’t the only one with a morning class tomorrow!”

Stiles cheeks become enflamed and he closes his eyes in embarrassment, “Oh my god Scott.”

Derek laughs at Stiles and laughs harder when Stiles rests his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Shut up you.” Stiles says with a jab to Derek’s stomach.

“Your turn to be embarrassed.”

Stiles lifts his head and opens his mouth to retaliate but at Derek’s raised eyebrow, he deflates with a huff, “Fine you win this time.”

Derek sends him off with a deeper kiss on the lips and has a new found appreciation of the softness of Stiles lips and ruddy cheeks.

Needless to say, Derek doesn’t have to worry about killing spiders anymore. But he still sleeps on Isaac’s bed that night. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun writing. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
